


Tripple Boris Rescue

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, Secret Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Tom escapes from a holding cell where Alice keeps all the Boris in to use in her plan to be beautiful again. Once he escapes he runs into two familiar Boris that don't want to end up the same fate as the others.
Kudos: 13





	Tripple Boris Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a couple months and I feel like now is a good time for me to upload Bendy and Bandit fanfics again. So I participated in Halfusek's Secret Santa/Satan event and I posted the fanfic for my person yesterday. I decided today to post it on here to share with you guys.

Alice Angel was humming her signature song, Lonely Angel, as she was about to walk into her station where many of the Boris she captured was kept. One of these days a Boris would make her beautiful again. Once she made it to her quarters she checked out her prison where many of the Boris were held. The wolves turned and whimpered going to the edge of their cages at the sight of the twisted angel. 

Alice chuckled. “Now. Now my precious Boris it’s not time yet. I’m just making sure your all in your places before I decide to pick, which is the perfect Boris to help me.” She said. The Boris whimpered and looked at each other through their cages worried, which one was going to be next. Alice gave a laugh before slamming the door shut causing the wolves to flinch. 

The room went silent for a while, but not so long after Alice had left the wolf toons heard a cage being opened. The cage held a rebellious Boris with his entire arm torn apart thanks to Alice capturing him the first time he tried to escape. This Boris was named Tom because that’s what his cage labeled him. The Boris knew this Tom Boris is as good as dead with how he behaves. 

Tom slowly opened his cage and made sure the twisted angel wasn’t going to come back anytime soon. The rebel Boris slowly got out of the cage and started to wander to a secret door that Alice didn’t even know. Tom sighed and was ready to leave and find a way out of this damn studio and find his…friend. 

A whimper from one of the cages caught the attention of Tom. Tom turned and saw a Boris slightly smaller then him whimpering from his cage. Tom sighed he didn’t have time for this he just wanted to get out of here. The other Boris whimpered louder wanting to get out of his cage.

Tom went close to the crying Boris’s cage glaring at him to shut him up. The crying Boris whimpered and stepped back away. Tom took a step back from the cage ready to walk out, but caught the name of the Boris. 

Wally

Tom knew who Wally was; he was the janitor at the studio who would always shout his signature “I’m outta here” catchphrase when something even the smallest thing happened to him at the studio. Tom’s wolf ears dropped knowing Wally an innocent worker became another victim due to Drew’s twisted schemes. 

Tom growled knowing he had to break Wally out too. He gave another look towards the door leading to Alice’s sanctuary. Tom sighed and struggled to get Wally’s lock open due to him having only one working paw. He played with the lock and kept his eyes on the door where Alice could come in at any moment. 

It felt like an eternity, but Tom got the lock open and escaped with Wally to the other door. Wally opened his eyes and saw he was finally free no longer trapped in a cage to be used for some twisted experiment by Alice. Tom ushered Wally to get out of the cage and dashed out the door.

Wally whimpered holding on to Tom as the rebel wolf looked for a safe place to hide. Tom shushed Wally so his whimpers wouldn’t catch any creature’s attention. Wally nodded and stayed quiet as Tom looked for a way out of here. Tom sniffed the air and once it was clear he grabbed Wally’s hand and dashed away. 

Time passed after they escaped and there was no sign of searchers, Butcher Gang clones, or even Alice. Tom ushered Wally as they ran towards the hallway leading to the elevator. Tom glared at the blasted elevator and decided to take the door leading to the stairs. Wally was confused why Tom Boris wanted to take the stairs then the elevator it would make the travel a lot easier.

Tom Boris walked back to grab Wally Boris’s hands? Paws? Whatever and took him up the stairs. Wally and Tom made it to Floor 11 where it would be safe. Tom shushed Wally as they walked up the stairs that led to the escape. 

Once they made it up Wally’s ears twitched hearing heavy breathing. Tom heard the heavy breathing too and growled knowing whom it was. He dashed away from the scene before the one and only Ink Demon caught them.

The Ink Demon chuckled and followed the two wolves. “Oh Boris.” He hissed with a gurgle in his tone. The Ink Demon laughed as he chased after the two wolves. 

Wally whimpered, but Tom held Wally’s paw tighter as he ran off from the Ink Demon. As they ran they bumped into another familiar face. Tom shook and gasped seeing another Boris in front of them.

The third Boris rubbed his head and once he looked at the other two Boris. He stepped back and hid in the corner. Tom and Wally looked at each other seeing how skittish this Boris was. He was perfect, on model, and in character. Tom couldn’t believe it. He walked towards the Boris who just looked scared and took a step back away from the rebel Boris. 

Wally Boris came by and got close to the other Boris. The other Boris turned away hoping the other Boris wouldn’t hurt them. Wally held his hand out for the Boris to take it. The Boris whimpered and looked at Wally not trusting him. However, the smile Wally gave him gave the Boris a bit of trust. Boris took Wally’s hand and got up, but soon he gasped recognizing the wolves. The wolf got a close look at them and recognized them even though they were wolves he was able to look in their eyes and just knew who they were right off the bat. 

The Boris tried to speak, but his words came out like barks. “Thom…as?” Tom’s ears picked up. How did this Boris know his full name? “Wal…ly?” Boris barked again. Wally was surprised how his name was remembered too. This made the two runaway wolves wonder who this Boris was. The Boris sighed and took their hands taking them somewhere safe.

Wally and Thomas looked at each other wondering where this Boris was taking them. The wolf dragged them to a small room locking the door once the three got in. The room was small with a table and a radio playing music, another room on the right leading to a bedroom and a bathroom.

The wolf went to a can of ink and started to write his name on the wall. Tom gasped when he first saw the first two letters. B U D. Once the last letters, D Y was on the wall Wally and Tom realized this Boris was Buddy Lewek the young kid who worked at the studio. Of all the workers in the studio Joey had to pick a kid, a kid for heaven’s sakes! 

Tom growled knowing once he runs into Joey again he would give him a piece of his mind as well as a fist right to his face. Wally whimpered remembering Joey and how he became a Boris. He missed his family, friends as well as his human body. 

Buddy whimpered and looked down. He missed his mom and Dot, especially Dot. Wally walked over to his former co-worker and pat him on the back. Buddy gave a smile and used his arm to hug Wally. Tom rolled his eyes, but Wally grabbed him and the three wolves hugged each other in comfort. 

Later, Buddy Boris was on the stove cooking up some bacon soup for the other two Boris. The two wolves were hungry and would eat anything other then ink that Alice has gave them. The Boris wish they could talk again, being silent as the soup cooked made things awkward around here. 

Once the soup was done, Buddy poured the soup into three separate bowls and handed them to each of the wolves. Wally smiled and enjoyed the soup finally something to eat that was good. Tom stared suspiciously at the soup. He took the spoon and scooped up some soup and took a sip. He didn’t enjoy it, but it was better then nothing and kept on eating. After they were done they sat around as the radio played music and Buddy was doodling on a piece of paper. 

His doodles told his story on how he became a Boris, which made Tom’s blood boil. Hearing more about Buddy’s fate angered him. Tom gasped as his ears twitched hearing a familiar singing. Tom shushed as the familiar song was hummed throughout the studio. He hushed the other two Boris’s as the angel was walking around singing her familiar song. Alice was right by their door still singing her song. Tom gave a low growl going protective mode. 

Soon, it went cold dead silent. Tom growled sensing the twisted angel was still there. Then the footsteps were heard sounded like it was leaving the place. Wally and Buddy sighed knowing they were safe for now. Tom growled and walked over to the door lever and pulled it out. He handed the lever to Buddy and gave him a hand gesture to hide it somewhere safe until they need it.

After their long day, Buddy took Wally and Tom to a part of the safe house where a hammock and a chest were set as beds for the two wolves. Tom took the hammock while Wally took the chest and quickly fell asleep. Tom was about to fall asleep, but saw Buddy didn’t have a place to sleep he signaled the Boris if he needed to sleep, but Buddy just went back to the table and drew. Tom sighed and if he could he would of smiled seeing how kind Buddy was. He went to the hammock and fell asleep to plan what to do next.


End file.
